Forbidden Temptation
by Babetteisawesome
Summary: Determined to get the Hellsing family name back to its former glory, Integra reaches out to anyone who knew her father. She contacts succubus Emmaline Rachel, who has a past with a certain Angel of Death. With the now vampiric Walter living in the sub-levels below the manor, what will happen when the tempting succubus re-enters his life? Will she be able to look past his betrayal?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello there! This is only my second Hellsing fic. This idea has been in my head for days, and it just wouldn't go away. So I wrote it down._

 _This story is rated M for a reason. It has sex, crude language, seduction, violence, all of that. If you aren't comfortable with explicit sex scenes, turn back now._

 _That being said, I hope everyone enjoys, and I would love to hear what you think. Please review. You have no idea how happy reviews make me. I love hearing what people think._

….

PROLOGUE

 **UNIQUE**

The study was spotless, almost shining, as Arthur Hellsing sat at his desk, a half-empty bottle hanging limply between his fingers. He stared at the door with unsteady eyes, his blonde hair dishevelled as if he'd just woken up. He had long discarded his jacket and had undone the first few buttons of his wrinkled shirt. "Walter!" he yelled.

The study door creaked open, the twenty-five year old butler quietly slipping inside the large room. "Yes Sir Hellsing?"

"Is she here yet?" he asked, voice hoarse with drunkenness.

Walter raised a brow, "I beg your pardon, Sir?" he questioned. _Are we having a guest? Did I forget?_

Arthur ran a hand through his unkempt hair. "That girl I hired...is she here?"

Still confused, Walter simply took his employer's jacket from where it was draped over the couch and folded it. "May I ask who you're talking about, Sir?"

Growing frustrated, the Hellsing commander slammed his fist onto the table. "The whore," he slurred. "The one with the short brown hair."

"Miss Rachel?"

Arthur nodded, rubbing his temples. "Yeah, her."

Walter fought the smirk that threatened to show as he busied himself with cleaning up the empty bottles strewn around the study. "I see."

Excusing himself, the butler left his employer alone and turned his attention to the circular hallway mirror. Slicking back his hair and smoothing down his vest, Walter let the mischievous grin spread across his face.

Arthur Hellsing had many bad habits, a liking for alcohol and prostitutes were only some. The man often combined the two, getting incredibly drunk before having his way with whatever woman he'd hired. However, that often resulted in the woman remaining unsatisfied from the apparently sloppy, unexciting sex (he had overheard many complaints).

Therefore, on those nights that Arthur Hellsing would hire a prostitute, Walter would make himself scarce to avoid awkwardly having to speak to an angry, scantily dressed woman storming out of the manor in the middle of the night.

But with Emmaline Rachel, it was different.

For starters, she wasn't even human. She was a succubus, hundreds of years old. Secondly, despite the lack of pleasure she got from Arthur she still came when he hired her...but for a different reason.

He still wasn't sure how it had happened. He had first seen her the year before, ready to leave the manor early in the morning, and he had offered her a drink. Banter and wine by the fireplace had turned into making out on the couch like teenagers... then that had turned into taking her to his room and ravishing her.

Ever since then, whenever Arthur would hire Emmaline, Walter definitely had a reason to stay in the manor.

The doorbell chimed loudly, echoing through the manor.

Taking a moment to compose himself, Walter walked to the doors and opened them, standing aside to allow the visitor in. He could barely keep an indifferent, professional expression. "Miss Rachel, how lovely to see you here again."

A low, sultry voice with a faint American accent answered. He could hear the teasing tone as she asked, "I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

Walter chuckled, his eyes wandering across her body lustfully. Her heart-shaped face was soft, her tempting lips painted with pink lipstick. Her dark golden eyes were framed with thick black lashes, her dark hair reaching her jaw in a stylish bob. The black dress hugged her hourglass body, ending just above her knees. Grey stockings encased her legs, her high heels making it so he could look her in the eyes without having to bend his head.

Walking beside her to the study, Walter politely opened the door for her. "Here you are, Miss." As he watched her walk in, he murmured so only she could hear. "Meet me in the sitting room once he let's you go. I'll be waiting."

OOO

Walter glanced at the clock when he felt dainty hands on his broad shoulders. "You're very early," he commented, capturing her hands to kiss them.

Emmaline smiled, pulling away only to walk around the couch and sit on his lap. "Sir Hellsing fell asleep before we both even got naked," she explained. She draped her arms around his shoulders, showing two sets of sharp fangs as she grinned.

Walter smirked, placing hot kisses from her jaw to the hollow of her throat. "Oh really now?" he purred, his smooth voice causing a bolt of arousal to shoot down her spine. "Well what a shame..." his fingers trailed down her bare arm. "I can't just let a lady leave unsatisfied."

Emmaline let a whimper of pleasure escape her, "I-I need..."

Walter grinned against her soft skin. "What do you need?" he murmured. His hand slid down her stomach and under her dress, cupping her hot pussy through the cloth of her panties. "You're already drenched," he growled.

Her hips rose instinctively, her clit pressing into his palm. "Oh God...Walter," she breathed.

His other hand rested on her back, slowly undoing the laces of her dress. Sliding her dress off her body until it pooled onto the floor, he brought his lips to her ear, nibbling lightly on the sensitive flesh. "What a bad girl you are, shagging the butler when you're payed to please Sir Hellsing." The hand on her back moved to her firm behind, squeezing the skin hard. "Oh yes, you're a _very_ bad girl."

Emmaline licked her rapidly drying lips. "I-I'm surprised you're not running in fear. I'm a succubus, after all," she teased. She gasped as she suddenly felt thin wires shred her panties.

Walter chuckled darkly, whispering in her ear. "Relax my little sweet tart, you know my wires won't hurt...unless you want them to."

Emmaline felt her heart race. 'Sweet tart' was the nickname Walter had given her in their first time together, after remarking how she was similar to a tasty dessert - something that he planned on thoroughly savouring.

He only ever called her 'sweet tart' when he was planning to be rough.

She was broken from her thoughts when the butler bit down hard on her ear, slamming two fingers inside her without warning. She cried out, arching her back. Walter placed his free hand on the back of her head, grabbing her hair. He growled, pressing a bruising kiss to her full lips.

Feeling the butler's tongue caress her lips she opened her mouth, letting their tongues slide together in a passionate, heated kiss. His fingers suddenly withdrew from her.

Hearing the succubus whimper with need, Walter broke the kiss. "Easy there," he purred, undoing his belt and trousers with one hand. "We're nowhere near done, baby." He gently pushed her down onto the couch so she landed on her back, then straddled her, one hand on the armrest above her head and the other resting on the small of her back.

Emmaline gasped in pleasure when the butler thrust inside her. "Fuck," she panted.

Walter kissed her again, biting her lower lip hard enough to draw a small line of blood. He groaned, quickening his pace. The succubus beneath him moaned in lust, her sounds muffled by his kiss.

He released her lips slowly, moving to kiss down her neck to her shoulder. "Damn baby," he growled. "You feel so fucking good."

Emmaline slammed her eyes shut, gritting her teeth from the rising pleasure. Her stomach tightened. "Walter," she whispered. "Walter...make me cum."

He flicked his tongue over her right nipple. "Ask nicely, sweet tart," he purred, his eyes dark with lust.

Somehow, her sex-clouded mind managed to remember what he wanted to hear. "Please may I cum?"

The hand on the armrest moved to her throat, wrapping around it ever so slightly. His smooth voice now back near her ear, he growled. "That's a good little succubus. Now cum. Give it to me."

She did on a scream, slamming her eyes shut as the pleasure finally peaked.

Letting go of her throat, Walter panted heavily as he pounded in and out of her, chasing his own orgasam. He felt it building, and rested his head in the crook of the demon female's shoulder, letting out a muffled yell as he released inside her.

They lay there for a few moments in silence, before Emmaline spoke. "I have to go."

Walter gripped her hips tightly, "No bloody way," he murmured. Despite this, he retracted his wires from her wrists, freeing them.

She smirked, "I can't just stay here. The others I'm living with hate the Hellsing family. They don't even want me within ten feet of this place. Besides, even if I could stay, Arthur would kill you if he figured out why I was still here when morning comes tomorrow."

Walter laughed, mischief gleaming in his eyes. "He'll have such a hangover tomorrow that he won't notice a thing," he pointed out. He kissed the hollow of her throat, "If you stay," he murmured. "You'll get a good fucking in the morning. I'll make you cum so hard you'll see stars, sweet tart."

Emmaline moaned softly. The idea of such a promise awaiting her when she woke was legitimately tempting. But she shook her head, wriggling out from underneath him. He may not have been overly muscular and bulky, but he was surprisingly heavy.

Sitting up to allow her to move, Walter sighed. "Alright, I get the picture." He watched her stand and redress, before grabbing her torn panties and stuffing them into her purse. He raised a brow, "Hope you didn't like those, by the way."

She shrugged, "I did, but they can be replaced." She glanced at him, "It's a work hazard," she answered cheekily.

He smirked, doing up his trousers and picking up and buckling his belt. "If Sir Hellsing asks, I'll lie and tell him you're looking forward to coming back."

"Oh but I am," she replied, dragging a hand down his strong chest. "Just not because of him."

Walter grasped her wrists, placing a kiss on each of her fingers. "You're very deceitful, little succubus. Maybe next time I'll give you a spanking," he growled.

Emmaline swallowed in excitement at the suggestion. "I'll make sure to really misbehave then, Angel of Death."

Walter sucked in a deep breath. She knew how hard he got when she called him by his title. "You'd better get going right now, or I might just keep you here."

She blew him a kiss, before quietly leaving the sitting room, shutting the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello! Yep, another chapter here for you. Just...please keep in mind that my chapters won't always be uploaded so quickly._

 _Hope you like it!_

….

CHAPTER ONE

 **SWEET TART**

The door to Integra's office clicked open as Seras entered, carrying a thick notebook. "Sir, you wanted me to bring this to you?"

Integra sat at her desk, stacks upon stacks of folders and documents piled around her. She hadn't slept in days, too focused on the task at hand. Although the manor had been mostly repaired with the help of the surviving Wild Geese, things were still far from being back to normal. Since the attack on London two years before, the Hellsing family name had been dragged through the dirt. So now, Integra was determined to contact any old associates of her father to try and get some assistance in restoring it.

Stepping forward and placing the notebook on the desk, Seras took in the newly restored office. It was odd, seeing thick curtains constantly covering every window during the day. _But it was Sir Integra's choice_ , she reminded herself.

After the initial battle was over, Integra had quickly realised she'd gone blind in one eye. The Round Table members had suggested that she retire her position and hand over the organization to the government, which had caused her to go into a flying rage.

Knowing that the Hellsing Organization would definitely go to the government if she ever died, Integra had demanded that Seras turn her so she could make sure her father's legacy was kept alive.

"You look troubled, Miss Victoria."

She gasped at the sound of the voice, whirling around. "Walter..."

The former butler was leaning against the wall, a lit cigarette between his teeth. She had found him during the battle of London, barely alive inside a burning zeppelin, and Sir Integra had insisted that despite everything they try and save him. Fortunately, the Hellsing leader had managed to find many of her father's notes on alchemy experiments, the same ones he'd used on Alucard.

With those extensive notes as a guide and help from Seras, she had managed to not only keep Walter from dying, but she had managed to fix the botched surgery done on him, and even improve it. So although an artificial one, by all definitions Walter C. Dornez was a vampire.

He wouldn't age, wouldn't die.

And more often than not, he was an arrogant bastard.

Snuffing out his cigarette on the wall and deliberately dropping it, he raised a brow. "So little vampire, what's going through that head of yours?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Nothing."

Crushing the cigarette under his shoe, he nodded. "I see. You still won't talk to me, hmm? Remind me again, why did you work so hard to save my life?"

"Because Sir Integra ordered me to," she answered simply.

At the mention of her name, Integra looked up from her work. "What do you want, Walter?" she asked tightly.

He shrugged and adjusted his monocle, "I came to help, of course. It's what the butler does."

Integra scowled at him, gritting her teeth as she resisted the urge to punch the smile off his face. "I don't need your help. Go back to the dungeons, where you belong. You are still a prisoner here."

He gave a gallant bow, but there was an almost mocking feel to it. "Yes, Sir Hellsing."

Once he'd left there was silence for a few moments. Then Seras turned to her commander. "Sir," she asked curiously, "What's that notebook you had me bring up? Why didn't you take it with the rest of your father's contact folders before?"

She sighed, sliding the thick notebook closer to her. "Because the contacts in here...aren't exactly spoken about openly. They're prostitutes, Miss Victoria. Sex workers."

A deep blush appeared on the younger woman's cheeks. "Oh," she mumbled.

Integra nodded, flipping the well-used notebook open. The paper was rough and old, the pages dog-eared. She grabbed the phone with her other hand, looking through the notebook for phone numbers. _I feel disgusting doing this...but any contact is better than none._

She went to the first available phone number, a long name scribbled in black pen beside it. Picking up the phone and dialling the number, she looked again at the odd name as she listened to the buzzing receiver. _Emmaline Rachel? Sounds strange._

Seeing her commander was busy, Seras walked back to the office door. She felt awkward, just standing there when she wasn't needed. Perhaps Integra would have more luck with the mystery woman, and finally get someone willing to help.

OOO

It was late in the evening when the doorbell rang.

Seras immediately opened the door, part of her excited to meet this woman who was going to assist the Hellsing Organization. She grinned at the stranger, "Hello!"

A smile tugged at the woman's pink lips, "Hello."

"Are you Emmaline?" inquired Seras, looking at the stranger's clothing. She wore a knee-length, deep red dress the colour of blood. It didn't seem like anything overly suspicious.

The woman nodded, her short hair brushing against her jaw. "Yes."

Stepping aside so the guest could enter, Seras closed and locked the doors. "Sir Integra is in her office."

An uncomfortable silence fell between them as the vampire led her through the corridors. She cleared her throat, one hand repeatedly smoothing down non-existent wrinkles in her skirt nervously. _God, how do I ask her? I can't just outright say it!_ "So...um...S-Sir Integra says you're a...um..."

"Yes," answered the woman, understanding what she was trying to ask. "But...let's just say I get fed because of my work."

Seras looked at her, her eyebrows furrowing curiously. A thought came to her. Despite her right arm being nothing more than a black and red mass, this stranger was treating it like it was nothing. "You're...You're not human, are you?"

Emmaline shook her head, grinning so that the vampire could see her double set of fangs. "Far from it."

Before Seras could question her further, they came to Integra's office. Opening the door, Seras entered with Emmaline following. "Sir?"

Integra's eyes snapped up from the documents on her desk. She gave a brief, welcoming smile. "You must be Emmaline Rachel, correct? I'm Integra, Arthur Hellsing's daughter. We spoke on the phone." She gestured to the chair opposite her desk, "Please sit."

Emmaline sat politely. "I heard about what happened two years ago. I'm deeply sorry. It must have been awful. I was away when it happened."

"You're a succubus, aren't you?"

Caught off guard, Emmaline's eyes widened. "I...yes, but how did you know?"

Integra folded her hands on her desk. "For one, you look too young to have even been alive since before my parents met. Secondly, your eyes are golden. Thirdly, I'm aware that a succubus feeds on the lust and desire of men, and being in your occupation would allow you plenty of such sustenance. I'll admit, it's very clever of you."

Unsure of what else to say, Emmaline replied. "Thank you."

Integra merely continued her questioning. "You must be very powerful...can you fight?"

The succubus nodded, "Yes."

"Prove it."

Emmaline blinked in surprise, "What?"

"If I'm going to hire you for the organization, you need to be able to fight. We have a...traitor down in the dungeons. A powerful creature. You will go and face him, and then come back...if you're still alive. Seras will escort you there, and you have exactly ten minutes to fight him. If you don't return, I'll send Seras to check on you."

The succubus didn't respond at first. Integra wanted to test her, to make sure she was strong enough. Slowly standing from her seat, she met the Hellsing leader's gaze. She never turned out a challenge. "Very well, Sir Integra."

As Seras led her out the door, Emmaline heard the last order called out to her. "Oh, and don't kill him, please. It took a lot of work to save his life the first time."

OOO

The dungeon was deep beneath the mansion. It was almost pitch black inside, like a moonless sky at midnight. The air was stale and cold, a thin mist rolling across the floor. The room also seemed completely empty, which only set her senses on edge more.

"Good luck," Seras muttered so quietly that she barely heard it.

The gigantic door creaked shut, leaving Emmaline in the silence, with her eyes not yet adjusted to the complete darkness. But something else was with her, she could feel it. Her nails turned into long, curved black claws as sharp as swords.

She heard a slow footstep.

There was a flash of something blue. She held up her arm to block the attack. To her shock, wires wrapped themselves around the exposed flesh of her arm. The hold was tight, but they didn't cut into her skin. It was...familiar.

Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, she reefed her arm from the wires. Again, they didn't leave a scratch.

She heard another slow, deliberate step, followed by another, then another. It was walking around the room, not attacking. Whatever this thing was, it was assessing her. She could feel it looking at her, watching her every movement. It was keeping to the shadows, the places where her eyes had yet to adjust to the dark.

She listened for the next footstep then lunged, her claws meeting and slashing skin. She heard stumbling, then an angered hiss. She went to attack again. A hand clamped around her wrist and shoved her backwards.

Before she could react, more wires wound themselves around her waist. But from behind. How the hell did this thing get behind her that quickly? He was insanely fast. _A vampire. Of course it's a bloody vampire._

No sooner had she freed herself from the restraining wires, then she was pinned against the wall. One arm was forced behind her back, a strong hand around her wrist. Her front was squashed against the cold stone, a taller, stronger figure - her attacker - with his body pressed against hers, holding her in place.

"Nice to see you too, sweet tart."

Emmaline froze. That voice, that nickname, the wires...it could only be one person. "Walter?" she asked softly. Her mind whirled. It was impossible. There was no way he could be alive. Even if it was really him, why would Sir Integra keep him in the dungeon?

"It took me a while to recognize you. It's been so many years."

She felt him let go of her wrist and step back, only just enough to allow her to turn around. She did so, staring into Walter's eyes. Her eyes had fully adjusted now...and she couldn't believe he was really standing there. "I...I thought for sure you'd died."

He snaked his arms around her waist and back, pulling her close. "I've missed you too."

Before she could think about what she was doing, Emmaline pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. He kissed her back instantly, their mouths open, tongues dancing together and breathing growing deeper. She moaned when he backed her against the wall as they kissed, her arms wrapping around his shoulders.

Walter broke the kiss gently, whispering against her lips. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Likewise," she whispered back, before he captured her lips in another long, heated kiss.

The door suddenly creaked open. They both froze, ending the kiss, feeling someone staring at them.

Seras stood in the doorway, her mouth hanging open in shock. A heavy blush spread across her cheeks, her eyes wide. "O-Oh God...I...I didn't m-mean to interrupt," she stammered. "I-I was j-just coming to check on you, M-Miss Rachel."

Emmaline sighed as she watched the vampire run away. She and Walter released each other, the former pursing her lips. "Sir Integra is probably going to want to talk to me."

The vampire followed as she walked out, "I'll come with you. Something tells me she'll want to talk to both of us."

….

 _A/N: Yeah, she will…_

 _So, what did everyone think? Are you looking forward to the next chapter? Please tell me by posting a review. It's very important to me that I hear what my readers think._

 _See you all soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello. I would like to ask all of you to please review. I'd really like to know what you all have to say. I really hope to hear from someone soon._

….

CHAPTER TWO

 **NIGHTMARE IN DISGUISE**

 _Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!_

Alucard growled as he struggled to quiet the thousands upon thousands of voices inside his head. How he still manages to have any coherent thoughts of his own is beyond him. He shook his head as he wandered the streets in the cold Winter night.

He wasn't sure where he was. He just knew it wasn't London. No, this place didn't have the destroyed buildings and potent stench of ghouls. As far as he knew, he may not have even been the same country.

A cacophony of voices and memories invaded his thoughts. They came from his Familiars, taken from their blood when they had become his victims. He had never realised just how many people he'd killed. Now, he didn't go a single day without seeing some kind of hallucination or hearing the echoing voice of someone long dead.

The constant noise inside his own mind was like metal on slate to his ragged nerves. Oh, how he longed for the day he would be rid of them all.

Then he could return home. He could return to his Master.

That idea alone was enough to muffle some of the voices for a few precious seconds. His Master would be displeased with him for leaving, and his fledgling would be missing him. Which was why he had to continue purging himself of his Familiars.

For two years he had been killing the souls trapped inside him, but all of that work seemed to only make a dent of progress. There were still thousands of voices and thoughts to silence...permanently.

He passed a broken, full-body mirror someone had left on the side of the road, and caught his reflection. He had nearly forgotten the form he had taken, so the girl in white staring back from the mirror nearly shocked him.

Brushing a lock of long raven hair from his eyes, he let out a heavy sigh. This form itself was from a memory of one of his Familiars. He couldn't remember which memory - a daughter, perhaps. Maybe a niece.

Letting out a frustrated growl, Alucard turned away from the mirror and continued down the street. Tucking his gloved hands into the pockets of his long white coat, he glanced up at the full moon.

 _Are you enjoying this beautiful night, Master?_

OOO

The moon had risen earlier than usual, and the office curtains were drawn back, as they were each night. Integra paced the floor, back and forth, hands clasped behind her back. Her head was bowed, her bright blue eyes seemingly focused entirely on her shoes. She ran a hand through her thick blonde locks.

She waited impatiently for Seras to return from checking on the succubus. If she was able to even survive Walter, it would be impressive. She had seen first hand hundreds of times how much of a brutal killer he could be.

She halted her pacing as the office door opened. Turning her attention to the short-haired vampire in the doorway, she asked. "Well? How is the succubus? Is she alive?"

"Um...yes Sir."

Integra raised a thin eyebrow curiously. The younger woman was taking deep breathes, blinking repeatedly as if she was trying to forget some disturbing sight. It set off alarms in her head. _God, don't tell me those two ripped each other apart_. Clenching her fist so tightly the cigar in her hand snapped, she asked. "What did you see?"

Seras cleared her throat, "Th-They were...kissing, Sir."

Integra blinked. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again. _Kissing? What the hell?_ This needed an explanation, and it needed one immediately.

"I take it you want to talk to me, Sir Integra?"

The commander turned her attention to the succubus as she entered the room, Walter following behind her. Integra observed them both with a blank expression, taking a fresh cigar from the box on her desk and lighting it. "Yes, Miss Rachel."

Walter spoke up, "I assure you Sir, Seras merely misunderstood what she saw."

Integra scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Please explain to me how she ' _misunderstood_ ' what you two were doing."

Emmaline, seeing no point in sugar-coating the truth, explained casually. "We haven't seen each other since you were born, Sir. We merely got so wrapped up in our reunion that we didn't hear Seras come in."

Walter nodded, "It's true, Sir Integra. But if it makes you feel more comfortable," he touched his cheek, still healing from the earlier wound. "She did fight me. Which is why I assume you sent her to me."

Integra made no response, turning her back to them and placing her hands on her desk. Her golden hair fell down her back and over her tense shoulders, the moonlight making her look very much like the vampire she'd become. It was small, quiet moments like this that Walter realized just how much she'd grown. No longer was she the wide-eyed, innocent little girl he once took care of...she had become a strong, powerful leader, a woman who commanded the highest respect.

Her voice brought him from his memories, back to the present situation. "I suppose I don't really have a choice but to hire you. At this point, any help we may be able to get is valuable."

A smile of gratitude ghosted across the demon's lips. "Thank you, Sir. I will help in whatever way I can."

"But," continued the woman, "You will have to resign from your...current occupation. Not to offend you, but having that sort of work connected to the organization wouldn't help its image."

"I suspected as much. No offence taken." Emmaline straightened her posture, "I will go and take care of that immediately, Sir."

Integra glanced over her shoulder, her face still showing no hint of emotion. "Yes, thank you. You have an hour. Once you're back, Miss Victoria will show you to your new room. I shall introduce you to our other associates tomorrow."

The succubus left quickly, leaving only the three vampires in the room. Integra drew a deep breath, staring out the gigantic windows at the night sky. She turned, removing her cigar and blowing out a thin plume of smoke. "The succubus will stay in the room next to yours, Seras. Keep an eye on her."

The red-clad vampire gave an obedient salute. "Yes Sir."

Walter scowled, "Let me guess, you're only suspicious of her because she knows me?"

The Hellsing leader frowned at him. "No," she hissed, "But thanks to you I'm more careful of who I trust now."

Walter winced, refusing to make eye contact with her. "Understood, Sir."

OOO

Integra took in the sight with a heavy heart. She remembered when her office had been filled with the foul-mouthed mercenary group, but now only a handful remained. Her dull fingernails dug into her palm so tightly that she would have drawn stung had she not been wearing gloves. So much loss of life in a single night...

"So you found someone?" asked a tall man with dark hair and a heavy Brooklyn accent.

"Yes," answered Integra, placing her hands behind her back. Her voice was strong with the professional tone she had perfected over the years. "As it turns out, she is a former acquaintance of not only my father, but my butler as well." _Mind you, I don't even want to think about how those two know each other so well._

"So what is she?" asked another mercenary, this one with short, dishevelled red hair. "Another vampire?"

Integra shook her head, "No," she explained straightforwardly. "She is a demon. A succubus, to be exact."

One of the mercenaries stepped back in shock. "A demon? Aren't vampires fucking terrifying enough?"

The commander smirked slyly, "I suggest you see for yourself."

Emmaline phased through the wall, appearing beside Sir Integra. "Hello," she greeted with a slight smile. She watched as the mercenaries stared in awe, already practically drooling over her, and she could feel her lips tingling with the anticipation of all the lustful energy she could drain from those men.

As if she could tell what the demon was thinking, Integra glared at her. "Don't even think about using them as food," she warned in a hushed voice.

The demon nodded, "Yes Sir." The last thing she wanted was to annoy the infamous Integra Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing. There were thousands of rumours about her ruthlessness.

One of the mercenaries raised his hand. "Um...Sir, are we sure she can fight?"

Emmaline turned her attention to the blonde man. "Would you like to see something?"

Suddenly her hair grew to the middle of her back and darkened, flames flickering on the ends. Seconds later she was engulfed in fire. As it slowly cleared, the hissing flames began revealing something much more terrifying.

Her skin was a pale grey, dark circles around her bright pink eyes. The flames still flickered on a few strands of her now black hair. Her entire body was covered in black swirling lines and patterns, similar to tattoos, and she was barely covered by black lacy clothing.

She talked in the same low, seductive tone, although there was a slight echo to her voice. "This is what I really look like, mortals. Anyone want to fight now?" She paused, waiting for an answer, but no response came. "No? Then just remember, don't judge on appearance alone."

Integra folded her arms, "Yes, very impressive demon. Now please, return to your human form. You're unnerving my men."

Emmaline was engulfed in flames once more, and when they cleared she had resumed her usual appearance. "I only wanted to make sure they didn't underestimate me."

"I see. Well, now that the introductions have been made, I'll have to leave. There's something that needs my attention. Emmaline, stay with them. I'm sure The Wild Geese will be more than happy to begin your formal training."

Integra left without another word, leaving the terrified Wild Geese alone with the demon. Emmaline gave a polite grin, only to frown when they jumped back upon seeing her fangs.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hello! Here I am with Chapter 3._

 _I apologise in advance if my characterisation of Integra is a bit off, but I find it very difficult to write for her._

 _But still, enjoy and give me your opinion!_

….

CHAPTER 3

 **THE ANGEL AND HIS MASTER**

The gigantic, heavy door opened with a loud creak. She took a deep, calming breath as she stepped inside. It had been years since she'd last been in this place. Forcing herself to ignore the wave of unpleasant memories the eerie dungeon brought with it, she glared at the darkness before her. "I know you can see me."

"Indeed I can, Sir Integra."

"Your demon friend has made quite an...impression on The Wild Geese."

There was a low chuckle, "I thought she would."

That sound - the one that had once made her smile - now sent chills down her spine. She folded her arms, suddenly unnerved that she couldn't see him. "Come into the light."

He obeyed, stepping into the dim light. The claw marks on his cheek had fully healed, she noticed. Neither spoke, until Walter narrowed his eyes. "Your glasses are dirty, Sir." Ignoring several protests, he calmly reached forward and removed her round silver glasses, cleaning a few smudges with his tie.

Blinking to adjust to the odd feeling of being without her glasses, Integra pursed her lips. "Give those back!" she demanded. Even though becoming a vampire had drastically improved her sight, she didn't feel comfortable without them. Certainly not when _he_ was the one holding them.

"Don't be pushy, Integra."

Snatching her now clean glasses his his hands, she slid them back onto her face. "How dare you speak to me like that," she snarled, eyes burning with wrath. "You have no right to address me with such disrespect. Or did you forget your place here?"

"I was only doing you a favour," he teased playfully. "No need to be quite so grumpy."

Her fist slammed into his face.

He groaned and stepped back, placing a hand over his now bloody nose. Fuck! Damn, I forgot how strong she is.

Integra cracked her knuckles. "Now listen carefully, vampire. I need you to do a little...pest control." She watched as Walter's interest clearly peaked. _Of course that's what gets his attention_. Since his betrayal, it seemed as though killing was the only thing that he enjoyed. Everything else seemed to bore him.

"So we have a little ghoul problem, do we?"

She nodded, "Yes. Ghouls have been spotted nearby. Don't ask me how they were created...but I want them dead. And if there's a host vampire, kill it as well." After a pause, she added. "Seras will be coming with you. The two of you will kill them tonight." She still didn't trust the former butler to be let out of the manor on his own.

"It's been quite a while since Miss Victoria and I have fought together. This should be interesting."

Integra cleared her throat. "You are to kill anything that could be deemed a threat. Leave nothing but body parts and blood in your wake. I want those creatures to know that Hellsing is still a force to be feared. Am I clear?"

Walter nodded, his eyes gleaming with sadistic excitement. "Your orders will be followed to the letter, Sir."

OOO

Seras kept her gaze fixed on the approaching horde, her eyes emitting a faint red glow. The black mass of her arm moved like a roaring fire. "Shall I call on the Captain, Sir?"

Walter grinned from his place beside her. "No, Miss Victoria, your Familiar is not needed tonight." He pulled on his gloves, adjusting them. "This is my first real fight in two years...I plan on enjoying this."

Seras glanced at him, finding the other vampire's expression off-putting. He really was anticipating this a little too much. She swallowed. "Sir...we're supposed to fight these freaks together."

He smirked, "Take the night off, Miss. Just allow me this entertainment." He watched as the horde of unarmed ghouls neared. "Hm...I think that's close enough."

Walter moved forward in a blur, thin wires wrapping around the limbs of three ghouls at once. With a simple tug they were torn apart, explosions of blood spraying around them. But the former butler didn't slow. With a flick of his wrist another ghoul came apart.

Already covered in blood, Walter laughed and spread his arms invitingly at the remaining creatures. "Try again, freaks, and maybe you'll actually hit me."

Seras could only watch from behind him, speechless. _He really is enjoying this._

Taking his wires between his teeth, Walter raced through the ghouls, each coming apart in pieces as he passed them. He halted as more approached, one of the mindless creatures managing to knock him back. He slid on the ground, his breathing deep, and locked eyes with the ghoul, silently daring him to do it again.

His wires moved like a whip, wrapping around the ghoul's legs before breaking them off completely. He grinned sadistically as the vile creature fell to the ground and started crawling towards him, seemingly determined to kill.

Walter merely placed his foot on the ghoul's head and pushed down.

The skull cracked, then broke completely, smatterings of blood landing on the vampire's smirking face.

With one last glance down at the motionless body, he turned his attention back to the few remaining ghouls. W _hat a shame...only four to go. Oh well, I best get this over with._

Enemy after enemy fell to the ground, until all that remained was a pile of body parts. Walter stood atop the pile, his wires now coated in blood. His clothes were damp with the same crimson liquid, yet his face and hands had remained surprisingly clean, with only a few splatters here and there.

Wiping his face with a clean section of a sleeve, he jumped down from the pile of dismembered ghouls. "I think we're done here, Miss Victoria."

Seras blinked nervously. "Um, y-yes Sir," she stammered.

Noticing her wary expression, Walter smiled. "Worried I'll try and kill you?"

She flinched, "W-Well...y-you did...you did try and k-kill...M-Master just two y-years ago."

He tilted his head to the side, his smile only faltering slightly. "Seras, I didn't intend to hurt you or Integra. My fight was with Alucard."

She didn't miss the condescending tone to his voice. "Don't talk to me like I'm a child, Walter."

His expression grew serious. He narrowed his eyes, watching her face change as he spoke. "There's no point in saying anything with any sincerity. You and Integra wouldn't believe me anyway."

Seras drew a sharp breath, meeting his cold gaze with one of her own. "Here's the thing about trust, Walter. It's easy to break...but it's bloody hard to ever earn back. I won't say it's impossible, but it might as well be."

A sudden voice came from inside her head. " _You said it, ma cherie. Own that traitorous son of a bitch_."

Seras stilled, "Pip?" she whispered. "I...I didn't summon you by accident, did I?"

" _No, ma belle, I woke up on my own. It seems I don't need to wait until you call me to talk to you. Just as well really. The battlefield tends not to be the best place for a conversation_."

Walter raised an eyebrow. The blonde appeared to be talking to nothing, but he knew better. "Talking to the Frenchman, Miss Victoria?" He scrunched his nose. He doubted Pip had anything favourable to say about him. In fact, he was grateful that only Seras could hear the deceased mercenary.

Shaking his head, he began walking in the direction of the manor. "You may be able to absorb blood through your body, but I need a shower. Coming, Miss Victoria?"

Seras glowered, grumbling to herself as she followed behind him. "Self-absorbed, arrogant, conceited..."

" _Those all mean the same thing, ma cherie_."

She growled, the sound low in her throat. "I know that," she whispered. "I'm just not too good at insults."

OOO

 _She stands in the middle of a burning city, flames flickering around her. She looks around frantically, but she only fire and crumbling buildings. She tries to speak, but the only sound to come out is a tiny whimper._

 _She walks forward, before her foot hits something. She looks down..._

 _Seras lay there, motionless in a pool of her own blood._

 _She breathes heavily and steps back, unable to look away. But then she turns around, to see red writing on a wall: 'YOUR FAULT'_

 _She turns away, her breathing becoming more erratic. Her eyes land on another dead body on the ground...her uncle Richard, with a bullet hole in his head._

 _She looks around again, voices starting to speak in her head. "You failed," they whisper, over and over. She runs, only to come face-to-face with another figure. Her father, slumped against a wall, his glazed-over eyes looking directly at her._

 _Suddenly someone grabs her from behind, and she recognizes the voice near her ear. Walter...but darker, more sinister...more evil. "You did this all...it's all because of you." He laughs, taunting her. "You're useless!"_

 _She looks down, and sees her hands covered in blood..._

Integra woke up screaming.

She shot up from bed, hands clutching her mattered golden hair as her heart thudded in her chest. Images from her nightmare flashed through her mind. She gripped the bedsheets so tightly her hands began to hurt.

She drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. She hadn't had ordeals like that in two years, but it seemed as though she wasn't free of the nightmares yet.

She heard her bedroom door creak open, a soft light coming in. Then a voice, gentle and concerned. "Integra?"

She didn't raise her head, listening to his footsteps as he walked closer. "I'm...fine." She sighed upon feeling the bed dip as Walter sat beside her. Stubborn, that's what he was. Completely stubborn.

Carefully stroking the top of her head, he frowned. "There's no need to fear, it's over now. It wasn't real."

Integra raised her head, resting her chin on her knees. She could see the vampire perfectly, and took in his fresh clothing and the scent of soap. "You don't have your monocle," she mumbled.

He smirked, "I don't think that's the most pressing issue right now." His expression growing serious once again, he held her hands and ran his thumb over the soft skin comfortingly. He looked into her eyes, asking gently. "Integra...whatever frightened you, it's gone. It never happened."

A feeling of embarrassment suddenly washed over her. Here she was, the leader of the Hellsing Organization, curled up in a fetal position after a nightmare! It was ridiculous! Reefing her hands from Walter's grasp, she snapped, "I know. I'm not a little girl anymore."

Walter merely watched her face. She was holding back tears behind her steely facade, he could see it. Whatever had been in her nightmare had absolutely terrified her.

Breaking her gaze away from her former butler, Integra lay down and turned onto her side. She would just try and get back to sleep. She didn't need anyone to comfort her.

Realizing Integra was refusing to speak to him, Walter patted her head. "Very well." He stood, and began walking towards the door.

"Wait."

Walter stopped immediately. There was quiet soon after, and he wondered for a moment if he'd imagined her command. But then Integra's voice came again, soft and scared. "Can you...stay with me? Until I fall asleep?"

Giving a gentle smile, Walter sat down in a chair beside her bed. "Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hello! I want to dedicate this chapter to "fujiwarakurosaki" for being so kind and a general delight to talk to._

 _Everyone enjoy! Oh, and remember to post a review!_

….

CHAPTER 4

 **CONVERSING WITH A SUCCUBUS**

Walking through the quiet manor, Seras smiled when a voice echoed in her head. " _You seem to be in a better mood, cherie_."

She shrugged, casually adjusting a tilted painting on the wall. "I guess I'm just still getting used to Walter's new attitude. He's so...different, you know?" She had long ago accepted the fact that he wasn't the man she had once known, but it was still hard for her to fully accept. He had never been so sarcastic, arrogant and rude before, at least not to her.

" _Don't let him get to you_ ," Pip advised, " _He's just a bastard. If you ask me, the boss should keep him in that dungeon forever_."

Seras shook her head, "I don't want him to have to spend all his time in that dungeon. That would be awful."

The mercenary hummed in consideration, before changing the topic. " _That demon mademoiselle seems to frighten my men. What a bunch of pussies_."

Seras flinched, not entirely comfortable with the Frenchman's crass language. "Well...um...they had the same reaction when they met Master."

" _To be fair, he'd just walked right through the wall when we met him_."

She was about to respond, when a female voice came from nearby. "Oh, hello. I didn't expect anyone else to be walking around."

Seras whirled around, seeing Emmaline standing there, giving a friendly smile. Her tense shoulders relaxed. "Hello Miss Rachel."

The demon female stepped closer, "I thought you'd be asleep in your coffin." She had heard stories that a vampire needed to rest in their coffins after fighting, so she had assumed that the young blonde would be doing just that.

Seras rubbed the back of her neck, "Well..." she blushed. "Walter did most of the fighting."

Emmaline raised a thin eyebrow, grinning. Walter had always been known as The Angel of Death for a reason. She had never seen him in battle personally, but he had been more than happy to tell her all about his fighting skills when they'd first met. It had probably been to brag...not that she'd minded.

"So...you've known Walter since before Sir Integra's parents met, right?"

"Yes, since he was twenty-four."

Seras shifted in her place nervously, pausing before asking her question. "What was he like?" Maybe the reason she was finding it difficult to grow accustomed to him was because she had only ever known him as an old man. _Maybe he used to be the way he is now_.

Emmaline smirked, realizing what the young vampire was trying to ask. "Walter was always a little arrogant, but he means well." He had also been mischievous, bold and dirty minded... but she doubted that was something that Seras wanted to know.

The vampire nodded, "I see." There was an awkward silence, before she commented. "You know, I-I've never met a demon before."

Emmaline tilted her head, "Well if you have any questions, feel free to ask me."

Seras blushed heavily. Refusing to meet her eyes, she muttered, "Sir Integra said you get your food from men's lust...how does that work?" She rubbed her hands together, truly mortified with what had just come out of her mouth.

The succubus was caught off guard for a moment. She had never been asked that before, and was somewhat unsure of how to respond. _I suppose I should just explain. Plain and simple_. She cleared her throat, taking a step closer to the young vampire. "Well, if a man gets aroused by me, I can directly drain the energy coming from those feelings as a kind of food."

"Wh-What happens if you drain too much of someone's energy?"

"I once drained too much of a man's energy...he ended up paralyzed for the entire next day."

Seras's eyes widened, but she said nothing. Something suddenly occurring to the vampire, she inquired shyly. "Did you...ever feed from Walter?"

Emmaline swallowed, then nodded her head. In their first time together, Walter had made it clear that she could feed from his lust, saying that he had more than enough to spare. Even remembering the compliment caused her to blush.

Seeing the expression on the demon female's face, Seras nodded to herself. _Well that answers my question_.

Pip's laughter entered her head. " _Why are you still so shy, ma cherie? You have fought ghouls and Nazis, yet even the idea of sex seems to scare you_."

Seras glared, answering in a hushed voice. "It doesn't scare me...I've just never really wanted anything to do with it."

" _I suppose that is not too uncommon. But I must say, your innocence really is adorable, Seras_."

"Oh...shut up."

Emmaline watched her with a puzzled expression, wondering just who the vampire was talking to. "Um...excuse me..."

Seras blinked, as if she'd completely forgotten there was another person nearby. "Oh, I'm sorry. I-I was just talking to Captain Bernadotte," she tilted her head to the moving shadow making up her arm.

The shadow suddenly changed form, revealing the face of the deceased mercenary. He grinned, nodding his head towards Emmaline. " _Bonjour mademoiselle_."

The succubus forced a polite smile, somewhat confused by the sight before her. "Hello."

" _You used to know Walter? Interesting. He never talked about you_."

Her shoulders slumped slightly, "He didn't?" She wasn't sure why that realisation hurt so much. She was the one who had said from the beginning that he wouldn't speak about her to anyone, lest they figure out what exactly their relationship was. _He was just doing what I'd asked. But...it still hurts_.

Pip looked at her thoughtfully for a few moments, before asking. " _So, how do you two even know each other? From what I understand, you were...hired for Arthur Hellsing, and Walter was always just the butler. Or did I not get that right?"_

Fighting the urge to blush, Emmaline met his gaze calmly. She had expected someone to ask that question eventually. "He used to answer the door whenever I would come by, and take me to wherever Arthur was." _I mean, that's not entirely a lie_.

Hardly convinced, the mercenary narrowed his eyes. " _No, it was something else_." He broke into a sly grin, something dawning on him. " _Oh..._ "

"Captain Pip," interrupted Seras. "Whatever you're thinking, please keep it to yourself. I don't want to hear it."

Emmaline relaxed instantly, mentally thanking the young vampire for her embarrassment. She didn't want to imagine how awkward things would be if her past with Walter was discovered.

"I'm sorry for him."

The succubus shook her head, "There's no need to apologize."

Seras suddenly yawned, her fangs catching the light. "I-I'm sorry...I can't remember the last time I slept."

Emmaline waved a hand dismissively. "Then go and sleep."

"You won't be lonely?"

"I'm quite used to being on my own. Now, off you go."

Seras smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

OOO

Integra sighed as she sat at her desk, staring down at the teacup of cooled blood in her hands. Although reluctant at first, she had become accustomed to needing to drink blood. Her personal discomfort wasn't worth starving herself, she'd decided.

"Sir? Is everything alright?"

Taking a sip from her cup, she closed her eyes gently. "Yes Walter, thank you."

"You seem to have slept well."

A hint of a smile graced her features, "I did. Thank you for staying with me." She still felt somewhat silly, having to be comforted like a child, but a part of her enjoyed the fact that she at least had someone who cared enough to look after her.

Walter, standing beside his employer, took in her appearance. She looked much healthier than she had in some time, and he took that as a good sign. It meant she was less stressed, with less issues tormenting her.

The silence was broken when the office doors creaked open, Emmaline entering the room. She inclined her head politely, "Glad to see you, Sir Integra."

Walter smirked. "Miss Rachel," he greeted, "How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you."

Integra raised an eyebrow at the succubus, "Is there something you want?"

Emmaline cast a sly glance at Walter, seeing his eyes darken in lust. She grinned mischievously, "Nothing in particular, Sir." She moved past Walter without a word, running her hand over his chest.

She could feel the lust coming off him in waves, and sat gracefully on a long couch, licking her lips. She had nearly forgotten the taste of Walter's lustful energy...and how addicting it was.

Integra glanced at her curiously, "Do you have nowhere else to be?"

Although she heard the annoyance in the Hellsing leader's voice, Emmaline shook her head. "I know I'm supposed to be training with The Wild Geese, but they went out to hunt ghouls, remember?"

The Hellsing leader rubbed her temples, closing her eyes tightly. She vaguely remembered sending the mercenary group to hunt down a horde of ghouls earlier. _God...she's right_. "I...can't deal with this right now."

Emmaline fluttered her eyelashes, turning her attention to the male vampire standing beside the blonde. "It doesn't matter. I'm sure Walter can teach me...quite a _few_ things."

He visibly tensed, clenching his teeth at the innuendo. _Shameless, wicked little demon_.

Seemingly ignorant to the double-meaning of the succubus's words, Integra took another sip of blood from her cup. "I...suppose you can stay here until they get back."

Walter's eyes widened, but he didn't dare to object. One thing he'd learned, was that you never argued with Sir Integra Hellsing. It wasn't worth the fury that was sure to follow.

Emmaline smiled in victory, pretending to adjust the strap on her heels, deliberately allowing Walter a teasing view of her cleavage.

The vampire cleared his throat, his gaze moving to the clock hanging above the office door. The Wild Geese usually took an hour to deal with a large ghoul horde. _Thirty minutes to go_.

If the succubus continued her flirtatious behaviour, it would be the longest thirty minutes of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hello everyone!_

 _Another big thankyou to "fujiwarakurosaki" not only for the review, but for continuing to talk to me. You're so much fun to have a conversation with!_

…...

CHAPTER 5

 **IF YOU PLAY WITH FIRE**

Entering the empty dining room, Emmaline smirked despite the cool night air brushing against her bare legs. Her training with The Wild Geese had gone well, but that had hardly been the highlight of her day. No, the highlight had been watching Walter practically fighting to keep his composure in Sir Integra's office.

She had watched his expression moved from arousal, to frustration, to anger, then arousal again, and had reviled in every second of it. A part of her was proud that she could cause such intense emotions in the usually calm Angel of Death.

"Waiting for someone, sweet tart?"

She crossed her legs discreetly as her panties grew soaked. How was it that a simple nickname did that to her? No, she knew it wasn't the nickname alone. It was what it promised when he used it.

Hearing the approach of slow, deliberate steps, her smile widened. "Yes actually...I was waiting for you."

Walter chuckled darkly, his voice near her ear. "Were you now?" He nuzzled her neck, inhaling her natural scent. "Do you have any idea how difficult it was to stop myself from just making out with you in Integra's office today?" he growled against her skin.

"What are you going to do about it?" she breathed, an aroused blush spreading across her cheeks. She gasped as he suddenly slammed her back against the wall, her hands pinned above her head by his own.

He gave her a devilish smirk, his lips millimeters away from her own. "I have plans for you," he purred. "Is this what you wanted, to make me horny enough to lose my control?"

She whimpered, crossing her legs and squirming slightly. His heated gaze alone was enough to completely drench her lace panties. "Yes," she whispered. Giving a challenging smile, she continued. "I want you to fuck me up, Angel of Death."

Hearing her moan as he bit down on her bottom lip, Walter slid his hands down her body to her hips, caressing her curves. Slowly releasing her lip, he whispered. "You should be careful what you wish for, sweet tart."

She shivered in excitement at the promise in his tone. She squirmed, her hands instinctively moving towards her throbbing clit. She yelped in shock as familiar wires suddenly caught her hands, binding them back above her head. "My my my..." purred Walter. "Impatient little thing, aren't you?"

She drew in deep breaths, struggling to control herself. "I've missed you," she panted.

He grinned, pressing a hard kiss to her lips. "I've missed you too. I can be as vicious as I want with you ..." he bit down on her ear. "Because you fucking love it when I'm rough, don't you?"

She could only moan in response, her legs going weak. It was true, she really did love it when Walter lost control of his lust. He was merciless, shameless and crass...just what she liked.

Her eyes fluttered closed in bliss as he placed hot kisses along her neck, his hand moving underneath her dress. She felt him grin against her flesh, his palm rubbing against her clit. She barely registered his words, too focused on the pleasure. "What a mess you've made of yourself, my dear. Your panties are absolutely soiled. Well, I suppose I can take care of that."

Her breathing hitched as a single wire made fast work of the black lace, slicing it apart completely.

The wires around her wrists tightened abruptly, although they still didn't break skin. "Now, I don't know about you darling," growled Walter. "But it's been a bloody long while since I've had a decent fuck. So I don't plan on going easy on you."

"Then don't," she whispered, her stomach tightening in anticipation.

He narrowed his eyes, his monocle catching the light. "You're playing with fire, sweet tart." When she only whimpered in response, he clicked his tongue and smirked, his eyes aflame with desire and mischief. "Now now, you know what I want to hear. Tell me how badly you want me to pin you against this damn wall and fuck you 'til you scream."

All she could manage was another pathetic whimper. "Walter..."

He chuckled, pressing the heel of his hand onto her clit and smirking when she arched her back, pulling against the wires restraining her hands. "You'll have to do better than that."

Heart racing with desperate need, she licked her rapidly drying lips. "Please...please fuck me Walter..."

"Music to my ears," he growed, swiftly unbuttoning his vest and shirt before discarding them carelessly.

Emmaline bit her lip, suppressing a moan at the sight. Spending most of his life fighting had definitely paid off, resulting in a well-toned chest and muscular arms. She assumed the lack of hair on his arms or chest would be off-putting to some women, but she had always thought it suited him.

"Listen carefully, sweet tart," he murmured. "Don't you dare try and hold back any of those little noises you make. I want to hear it all."

"But..." she protested half-heartedly as he placed kisses along her jaw. "Wh-What if someone hears us?"

"I don't bloody care."

Too lost in pleasure and excitement, she barely registered seeing him remove the rest of his clothing, nor did she feel the wires winding around her body. It was only when they tightened, making small cuts in her dress, did she respond. "Walter...I-I like this dress..."

"I'll buy you a new one tomorrow," he snarled, before giving the wires a sharp tug.

She gasped as the cool Winter air hit her skin, the dress falling apart in seconds. She whimpered when his strong hand gripped her breast, his finger flicking her nipples, erect from the cold. _Fuck..._

He shook his head in mock disapproval, "How silly of you," he purred. "To be walking around without a bra in the middle of Winter. Why if I didn't know any better..." he leaned closer so his voice was near her ear as she wrapped her legs around his hips. "I'd say you'd planned on me taking you here tonight. Why else would you conveniently be in the dining room the same time as me?"

She licked her lips, giving a wicked grin. "You've figured me out, Angel of Death...now punish me for it."

He bit down sharply on her collarbone, just as he slammed inside her with a vicious snarl.

She screamed, the pleasure and pain mixing delightfully. "W-Walter..." she whined. _Shit...I...I forgot how good this felt._

Trailing kisses from her jaw to her shoulder he growled low, the sound thick with desire and almost feral. "Fuck," he panted, practically pounding inside her. "Damn baby...I've waited all day for this."

A string of whimpering and soft moans was the only answer from the succubus. She could feel the rapid tensing of her stomach, the almost painful sensitivity of her clit. But the vampire only quickened his pace as sweat trickled from her forehead. She clenched her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut only to have a small slap sting her cheek.

"No," sneered Walter, "Keep your eyes open sweet tart, you hear me?" His panting grew more heavier, strands of black hair beginning to stick to his face from sweat.

Emmaline kept her eyes locked on his as his thrusts turned merciless. _Fuck...fuck...so good!_

Walter grinned darkly, "You...You're going to cum," he breathed. "I can feel it."

The demon nodded, "Mmhmm," she whined, her hands clenching into fists. "And don't you dare stop."

"Wasn't planning on it."

It was only moments later when she screamed as the pleasure overwhelmed her at last. Panting and shaking from the intense orgasm, she soon felt Walter bury his head into the crook of her neck, his own yells of pleasure muffled by her flesh.

Running her unsteady hand through his long hair, Emmaline took a deep breath. "H-How am I going to get back to my room? I-I don't have clothes."

His voice was quiet from fatigue, "Don't you worry Emmaline, I'll escort you. I'll make sure you get back to your room safe as can be." He grinned cheekily, adding with a small laugh. "It's what would be expected of me as the manor's butler, after all."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry I've been gone for so long._

 _A big thankyou to "fujiwarakurosaki" for her review! Mwah!_

...

CHAPTER 6

 **LOYALTY**

Seras's soft voice broke her concentration. "Do you think we should tell her, Sir?"

Integra glanced up from the papers on her desk. She narrowed her eyes in confusion at the young vampire. "What on earth are you talking about?" For God's sake, I hate cryptic questions.

"Should we tell Miss Rachel about Walter? About...what he did?"

The Hellsing leader sighed heavily, removing her glasses. She made no response, resting her head in her gloved hand. As far as she was concerned, there was no reason to inform Emmaline of Walter's traitorous actions, at least not immediately. Such a revelation would only cause a rift between them, which is something she couldn't afford. It could bring with it any number of consequences, from the succubus refusing to help, to her trying to kill him.

"Sir?" asked Seras again.

"Keep it from her," ordered Integra. "It will only make all of this more complicated. We will tell her eventually, once the Organisation's situation is less dire." When no response followed, she raised her head to look at the younger woman.

Seras was looking down at the floor, her hand balled into a tight fist. Concern, guilt and sadness warred in her deep red eyes. It was some time before she spoke, her voice meek. "Okay Sir."

"Do you have a problem with that?"

Blinking, Seras met her eyes. "Yes, actually. I...I just don't feel right about keeping this from her. She and Walter obviously used to be friends. I think she deserves to know."

" _Well_ ," echoed Pip's voice, " _I think they were far more than friends. But I understand. You have a good heart, ma petite. However, I am going to have to side with the boss on this. The mademoiselle doesn't need to know about all that mess with Walter just yet_."

Seras nodded in defeat. "I-I know why you want to keep it from her...I just don't think it's right."

Integra sighed, blowing out a plume of smoke from her cigar. "I understand your hesitation, but it's for the best. We can't risk any...severe reactions from the succubus."

"Why Integra," drawled a male voice. "I'm honoured you care so much about my safety."

She scowled, watching the vampire's every move as he walked through the door. "Don't flatter yourself. Also, have a little respect. This is your secret we're keeping."

Walter smirked, "Oh how I appreciate your kindness," he replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Are you saying you're proud of what you did?"

The smirk disappeared, and he didn't say a word. That question was complicated, to say the least. Did he regret loosing the trust of Integra and Seras, and betraying his country? Absolutely. Did he regret becoming a vampire? Not at all. He had never felt so powerful in his life.

Clearing his throat, he gave the only response he could think of. "I don't know, Sir."

"Well you had better figure out your answer...because The Queen will no doubt ask the same question."

Seras's eyes widened, "The Queen?"

Integra nodded, glancing down at an open letter on her desk. "Yes. It seems she has requested to meet with us. Miss Rachel will be attending as well. She is a part of the organisation now, after all."

Although fear began to gather in the pit of her stomach, the young vampire nodded. "Yes, Sir. I will go and tell her immediately."

OOO

Integra sunk to one knee before the throne, bowing her head. Her voice was weak from despair and guilt, shame coating every syllable. "I failed you, Your Majesty."

The response was far from the scolding she had expected. "You did not fail me, Integra. You defended your country and your organisation with a ferocity I have never seen before in anyone. I could not be prouder." Slowly, Integra raised her head, barely resisting the instinctive urge to flinch when the royal softly touched her cheek and continued. "You also turned into that which you hated most, just to keep your organisation. That kind of dedication is a rarity indeed."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

A warm smile formed on the Queen's lips. "I will not live forever, Integra. I am only human. But when I do pass, I can promise that my children and grandchildren will still work to return both London and Hellsing to their former glory."

"I hope it does not take that long."

"As do I."

Integra let a small smile sneak onto her face. "If it does, I will personally make sure your successors make you proud in their attempts to restore our country."

Integra watched as the royal's gaze travelled to someone else, the previous light and joy in her wrinkled face disappearing. The Queen daintily cleared her throat, her voice sharp. "Angel of Death...come here where I can see you better."

The room was silent, the temperature seeming to drop as Walter approached the throne, then remained standing, hands behind his back. He knew better than to speak, and merely waited for the royal to address him.

"I once had respect for you, I really did." The Queen let out a heavy sigh, watching as he sunk to one knee in front of her, bowing his head. Her tone was cold, devoid of any kindness. "A betrayal on the level of yours is something I do not take lightly. You are vain and cruel, abandoning Integra, the organisation, London itself, and me. Do you understand the gravity of what you have done?"

"I do," he answered, sadness and defeat dripping from those two small words.

She gripped the arm of her throne, barely controlling her anger. "You are a turncoat, nothing more and nothing less. In our darkest hour you chose to side with the enemy, for your own selfish desires. Do you confess to this?"

Walter didn't hesitate, knowing that there was no point in trying to hide the truth. "The actions I did were done with a clear mind. I was not under any sort of control, and no one forced my hand. I was fully aware of what I was doing, and I accept full responsibility."

The Queen hesitated, caught off-guard by the show of brutal honesty. "You...have been behaving yourself for Integra for these past two years. I am relieved for that. But if you are here expecting praise for it, you are wasting your time. I merely wished to speak with you to make sure Integra was not in any danger."

"I promise you, I have no plans to ever harm her."

The Queen placed her hands in her lap. "Understand this, vampire. If you ever do...I will personally cut your head from your shoulders myself."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

She dismissed him with a wave of her hand, turning her attention to a unfamiliar woman with golden eyes, standing nearby. "Now...Integra tells me you are the newest addition to the Hellsing organisation."

Heart pounding in her chest, Emmaline swallowed and gave a polite nod. "Yes Your Majesty."

"Your species has never worked alongside Hellsing before. I am impressed that you are so willing to do so."

"When Integra contacted me and told me of her situation, I wanted nothing more than to assist. It may have meant leaving my former employment to join the organisation, but I do not regret my decision."

The Queen nodded slowly. "Then I welcome you, Emmaline Rachel, and I sincerely hope your loyalty is as true as you claim."

As the elderly royal continued to speak to others in the room, the succubus found her mind wandering. The entire exchange between Walter and The Queen had confused her. But a rapidly growing part of her was screaming that she was just in denial. That she knew full well why the Angel of Death had been reprimanded by the royal, why he had been in a dark dungeon below the mansion when they reunited, and why Integra kept him on a short leash like a prisoner.

But she refused to believe it.

There was no way it could be true.

Walter would never betray Hellsing...would he?

Shaking her head, she struggled to push those thoughts from her mind. _He's loyal...he wouldn't do something like that_. Yet the evidence could not be ignored, no matter how hard she tried. _Integra seems to hate him...Seras acts strangely...The Queen herself is furious with him...he sleeps in a dungeon..._

She mentally kicked herself for not seeing it sooner. How could something like this have gone over her head? She had heard of the group called Melenium, and how they had attacked London, but she never could have guessed that the butler had sided with them. Walter C. Dornez _was_ a traitor.

Hesitantly, she cast a glance at the handsome male vampire. As soon as they returned to the manor, she would confront him. If he really was a turncoat...the least he could do was admit it to her.

OOO

Emmaline stopped in the middle of the corridor, grabbing Walter's arm to stop him from following Integra and Seras. Once the two women had walked out of earshot, the succubus spoke. "There's something we need to talk about."

He turned, "Yes?" he asked, hands behind his back. He had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"Is it true?"

He sighed, gently closing his eyes. Just as he'd expected. It was happening. "Yes. All of it."

The succubus pursed her lips, still not raising her voice above an angry growl. "Why did you do it, Walter? Why did you betray them?"

"It's...It's complicated."

She folded her arms tightly, glowering at him. "Try me," she hissed. "We have time."

Walter sighed, running a hand over his face. It was several moments before he spoke. "I've served with Alucard my entire life. When I turned thirty...I started to realise the weight of what being human meant. While I would get older and weaker and more frail, Alucard would stay young and live forever."

Emmaline's eyes widened with a sudden realisation. "You were afraid of being replaced," she muttered, more to herself than to the vampire. "You were afraid of being forgotten..."

"I'm not afraid of anything," he hissed through clenched teeth.

A smirk flittered across her lips. "I take it I'm right, then?"

His eyes practically glowed with rage, yet he didn't raise his voice. Instead, it was chillingly soft. "Maybe you should mind your own damn business."

A hard slap met the side of his face, the supernatural force of which sent him to the floor. "You asshole!" snarled Emmaline, "Just what makes you think you can talk to me like that?"

Holding his injured cheek, Walter slowly stood. "Because you have a tendency to stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

The succubus shoved past him, storming down the corridor, determined to get as far away from him as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Yes, I'm still alive! Sorry this chapter has taken so long, but I've been busy._

 _A big thankyou to "fujiwarakurosaki" for the continued support. And a shout-out to "WolfYuu19", someone who is just as big of a fangirl of Walter C. Dornez as I am._

…..

CHAPTER 7

 **THE NO-LIFE KING**

In the midst of her peaceful slumber, there came a distant voice in her head. " _Seras..._ "

She gasped as she was abruptly pulled from her dream, back to reality. Her eyes snapped open, her heart thudding in her chest. But the wooden lid of her coffin was the only sight that greeted her. Sighing, she closed her eyes once more. She almost felt foolish. It was just a dream. It wasn't real.

The voice came again, now a little clearer than before. " _You aren't dreaming, Seras. You should be able to tell the difference by now_."

Her words came out as a tired mumble. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she recognized that deep voice. "Master?"

" _Yes, Seras. It's me_."

"But...how?" she whispered, still keeping her eyes closed, for fear that if she opened them his voice would go away.

" _I don't know. I must have gotten rid of enough souls to allow me a clear enough mind to talk with you_."

An indescribable joy began to spread through her chest. "Th-Then you can come back!" When there was no reply, she grew panicked. "Um...right, Master?"

There was a heavy sigh before the voice answered. It almost sounded sad, regretful even. " _No. Simply talking with you right now is taking all of my energy. Until I have purged all of the souls within me, I will not be able to return_."

She frowned, disheartened. "Oh...well, why _are_ you talking to me, if it takes so much effort?"

There was another sigh. " _I...just needed to hear a familiar voice_."

Overcome with a desperate urge to fight off the older vampire's sadness, Seras commented. "Well whenever you get back, Sir Integra will be there waiting for you too!" After a moment's pause, she added sheepishly. "I...I turned her. She ordered me to."

" _Did she now?_ "

Seras nodded, relieved that he didn't seem upset. In fact, the news almost seemed to amuse him. "She would have lost Hellsing otherwise."

" _I see...and has anything else been happening in these past two years?_ "

The young blonde hesitated. She knew Alucard would be less than thrilled if he learned that Walter was alive. It would probably send him into a rage. She debated for a moment if it would be safer not to tell him, then decided against it. He would find out eventually anyway, that was unavoidable. It would be better to tell him as soon as possible.

" _Tell me, Police Girl!_ "

She flinched. Her old nickname was only ever used now when someone was angry or frustrated with her. That didn't happen often, but when it did she immediately felt terrified. "Um...Master...th-there's something I need to tell you."

The voice growled, irritated. " _Then hurry up with it. I can't do this forever. This is incredibly draining to my energy_."

She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, bracing herself. "Walter is alive! Sir Integra saved him and he's a vampire!"

The Vampire King was silent for a short time, seemingly processing this information. Finally, he answered. " _This is certainly interesting. You say my Master wished for him to live? She is the one who worked to save his life?_ "

"Y-Yes," Seras replied, both confused and relieved that he was taking the news so calmly. "I still don't know why she did it."

" _As much as I don't believe that turncoat deserves the right to keep living, it is what my Master wants. I will not make her unhappy_."

Seras nodded, the meaning of his words clear. He wanted Walter dead, but knew it would devastate Integra, so he wouldn't do anything. "Thank you."

After a pause, Alucard spoke again. " _I am proud of the vampire you've become, Seras Victoria. You are a true nosferatu_."

She smiled so wide her cheeks began to hurt. "Oh, thank you! That means so much coming from _you_ , Master."

Suddenly he was gone. She could almost feel the moment his presence left her head.

Letting out a sad sigh, the blonde vampire muttered. "Goodnight to you too, Master."

OOO

Walter stood by the window in an empty corridor, staring out at the moon as a million thoughts whirled in his mind. How dare Emmaline simply _presume_ to know the reasons for his actions! It infuriated him...mostly because she was completely right.

It had begun as merely a superficial thing. The older Walter got, the more wrinkles appeared, whereas Alucard stayed forever young and beautiful. But then, as he grew even older and weaker while the vampire continued to stay the same, he began to feel fear. Fear for what would happen when he died, if anyone would even remember him, since Alucard was the more powerful one. He grew tired of being practically ignored, while all manner of praise was heaped onto the ancient monster.

Then, on the night Millennium attacked, he'd decided he'd had enough of it all.

He was drawn from his memories by a feminine voice. "Shouldn't a traitor like you be locked away in the basement?"

He cast a sideways glance at the woman as she approached. "Shouldn't _you_ technically be draining some man of his lust right now?"

"How do you know I haven't done that already?"

"If you have, he has my pity."

Emmaline smirked tauntingly, folding her arms. "Why is that? Surely you remember all the _fun_ we used to have."

Walter sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Of course he remembered. It wasn't something that was easily forgotten. "Obviously you're standing there for a reason. Come on then, out with it."

The succubus scowled, "Trust me," she hissed. "I don't think you want to hear what I have to say to you."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I have some...questions."

Walter sighed, pulling a cigarette out his pocket and placing it between his teeth. Snapping open a lighter, he nodded. "Ask away."

Emmaline took a small step closer, raising her chin. "How much of it was real, Walter?"

Placing the lighter back into his pocket, he softly closed his eyes. He had been waiting for someone to ask him that, it was inevitable. "Contrary to what most people will tell you, I'm not a complete liar. When I was a boy, I didn't hold any bad feelings towards Alucard at all. In fact, we were friends."

Emmaline nodded, listening intently.

He grinned, still with his eyes closed. "Then when the wrinkles showed up, that's when it started. I believe it was about when Sir Integra was born." He paused for a moment, blowing out a few wisps of cigarette smoke. "I love her like a daughter, I always have. I practically raised her. I truly respected Sir Arthur, and I was even the one who convinced him that Integra should be named the Hellsing successor."

He removed his cigarette, snapping it between his fingers in anger. "Then that bastard Richard tried to kill her...and I let him. _I let him_ hunt her down with a gun, knowing she would go to Alucard and wake him up." He punched the wall, leaving a tiny crack. "I wanted him to wake up, and I put Integra in danger to do it."

Emmaline narrowed her eyes. "Why did you want Alucard awake so badly?"

He growled, finally opening his eyes. His voice was softer now, a hint of shame in his tone. "Because I wanted him to turn me into a vampire."

"Then why did you stay human for so many years?"

"It seems I'd forgotten the fact that only a virgin of the opposite sex can be bitten and become a vampire. I still wonder how I had ever overlooked that detail."

Emmaline nodded, processing all of what she had heard. She was silent for a while, then walked closer and placed her hand on his arm. "I...I don't know what to say."

He roughly jerked his arm from her hand. "I don't need your pity."

She smirked playfully, pressing herself closer to him. "You never _used_ to complain about me touching you," she purred.

A hint of a smile twitched at his lips. "You certainly do seem to enjoy bringing up the past."

Grinning, the succubus idly played with the collar of his shirt. "The past? Is that what we're going to call the other night in the dining room?"

He chuckled, matching her expression. "Point taken, Miss Rachel. I admire a woman who can match me in wit as well as battle."

She batted her eyelashes, "You admire me? Was that a slip of the tongue? Something you weren't supposed to tell me?"

"It was merely a comment," he countered.

Slowly, she moved back, although her hand lingered for a moment on his shirt collar. "If you excuse me, I have night training with The Wild Geese."

As she walked away, Walter turned back to the window, hands in his pockets. "Goodnight Miss Rachel," he called with a smirk.

"To you as well, Angel of Death."


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Yes, I know this is late. I'm sorry for that. I've been very preoccupied with other stories lately._

 _Thank you "fujiwarakurosaki" for the reviews and "WolfYuu1" for the continued support. Also, I know I promised smut, but I just didn't feel like it this chapter. So instead, have this :)_

 _P.S: New cover art of Walter and Emmaline, made by me! What do you think?_

…..

CHAPTER 8

 **CARING**

The office doors burst open, Seras running inside with a beaming smile. "Sir Integra! Master spoke to me!"

"What?"

Seras blushed in embarrassment when the Hellsing commander stared at her. Yet still, her smile never wavered. "Master spoke to me, in my thoughts."

Integra raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "And what did he say?"

"Not much," Seras replied with a small shrug. "But he never really says much anyway." Silence fell, only broken by the occasional sound of scratching pencil on paper. Her gaze moved to the teacup on Integra's desk.

It was still completely filled with blood.

The young vampire's previous joy vanished into a concerned frown. "Sir," she questioned gently, "Why haven't you drunk your blood?"

Integra didn't look up from her paperwork. "Don't lecture me like I'm a child, Police Girl," she snapped, her sharp tone cutting through the air.

She flinched, "S-Sorry Sir." She hesitated for a moment, before attempting to ask again, worried for her superior. "But...I'm just wondering...why _haven't_ you drunk blood?"

The commander's grip tightened around her pencil so much it threatened to break. She released a heavy sigh. "I've been too distracted. There are a lot of things that need my attention."

"Like what?" asked Seras, sitting down in an armchair beside the desk.

Integra squeezed her eyes shut, rubbing her temples. "All across the world, the Hellsing name is being treated like trash. Thanks to those blasted Nazis and their attack on London, we're nothing but a big joke to the majority of the population. It's humiliating. Not to mention that Her Majesty and her family are the only _humans_ left in this city excluding The Wild Geese."

Seras sighed, reaching forward and placing a hand on Integra's shoulder in comfort. "I...I'm sorry," she muttered. She knew apologizing was useless, but it was the only response she could think of.

Removing her cigar and blowing out a thin trail of smoke, Integra shook her head. "There's no need for you to apologize. There's nothing you can do."

Seras's shoulders drooped, "Really? Nothing?" she questioned sadly.

"Well, there is something." Integra returned to her paperwork, "Miss Rachel is training with The Wild Geese in the shooting range. I don't...quite trust her to be alone with them. Her kind are known for feeding on any humans available. Send Walter to watch her."

The young vampire tilted her head in confusion. "Walter? You really trust him?"

The Hellsing leader hesitated. "It's just...if she does get out of hand, he'll most likely be the only one she'll listen to."

Seras nodded. Seems to make sense. She stood from the chair, a small smile coming to her face as she noticed Integra grab her teacup of blood, taking a sip.

OOO

Walter entered the shooting range with a sigh, standing near the wall and crossing his arms. The Wild Geese were packing up their guns and other equipment. They were almost done. Integra had sent him too late. _What bloody time did they start? Dawn?_

His eyes travelled over the group, looking for the familiar brunette succubus. Then he saw her, talking with one of the mercenaries. It was normal enough, and he didn't think much of it...at first.

But then the mercenary snaked an arm around her wait. He raised an eyebrow, now slightly more curious. He watched as Emmaline giggled, giving the man her infamous fanged grin. "My, what a gentleman," she purred. She leaned closer to him, fluttering her eyelashes. "But I hope you aren't a _complete_ gentleman. I don't know about other women, but I personally have a...taste for the darker side of things. The _rougher_ side, you could say."

Walter gritted his teeth, his blood beginning to boil as he was hit with a wave of possessiveness. The logical part of his mind knew that he had no reason to have such feelings, since they had no real relationship. That had been their arrangement from the start. Merely enjoying their shared love of heated, rough and dominating sex, without any attachment.

So why was he just barely resisting the urge to punch this man?

He glared, continuing to watch the scene unfolding in front of him. The mercenary smirked, slowly running his hand from Emmaline's waist to her behind, resting there suggestively. "Well you know, you're always welcome to come by my room to test that for yourself. No way in hell would I turn _you_ away."

 _Oh that's it!_ Walter stormed over to the man, pure rage burning in his fierce gaze. His voice came out as a threatening growl. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Emmaline turned to the vampire, seemingly unfazed by his downright murderous expression. "Walter," she chided, a hint of teasing in her voice. "We were just having a friendly conversation."

He scoffed, not taking his eyes off the mercenary. "Yes, a bit _too_ friendly if you ask me."

The blonde man met his eyes, clenching a fist. "Well we weren't askin' you," he fired back.

Emmaline's eyes widened at the mercenary's boldness. Outside of Integra and Seras, no one else in the manor seemed brave enough to challenge Walter C Dornez when he was angry.

In the blink of an eye, the vampire gripped the mercenary by the collar of his shirt, nearly strangling him. "Listen carefully boy. If you wish to keep both of your hands, then keep them to yourself. Oh, and right now, I highly suggest pissing yourself...followed by a course of praying to God that I never see you so much as _trying_ to flirt with Emmaline again. Am I understood?"

The mercenary nodded, his eyes wide with terror. "Y-Yes Sir."

Walter released him, turning his attention to Emmaline. Rage still storming in his eyes, he asked. "May I have a word with you? Alone?"

OOO

Once they reached an abandoned hallway, Walter sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Care to explain what that little display was about?"

Emmaline rolled her eyes, "I was just having a little harmless fun."

The vampire glowered at her over his shoulder. "You call that harmless fun? Fucking hell, he was practically feeling you up right there."

She paused for a moment, before her lips slowly formed a sly smirk. "I see what this is about. You were _jealous_ , weren't you?"

Walter rounded on her, "You've got a lot of nerve claiming something like that," he sneered. "I couldn't care less who you fuck."

She raised an eyebrow, "You're a terrible liar, Angel of Death."

He clenched his jaw. "Look, could you at least have the decency not to do that in your working hours?"

She gave a small laugh, still smirking, amused by her irritation. "You know, that's really hypocritical coming from you. The butler who went behind his Master's back to shag the prostitute. On more than one occasion, may I add."

"Touché," he growled.

"So," questioned the succubus, "Why _does_ it bother you so much who I have sex with?"

"It doesn't bother me at all."

"You nearly killed that mercenary," she pointed out. "That was a lot of anger for someone who doesn't care."

He threw his hands up, "You know what?" he snarled. "Go ahead, let anyone you want stick their cock in you! I don't give a fuck."

She grinned, slowly turning around. Looking at him over her shoulder, she gave a flirtatious smile. "Well then...I might just go and see if that mercenary is free tonight."

"Fine," he hissed, turning his back to her and lighting a cigarette. "Go on then. I won't stop you. Have a nice evening."

Only silence followed, neither of them moving.

Walter, noticing that he hadn't heard her footsteps, questioned through the cigarette in his teeth. "You're not going? I said go."

Emmaline remained quiet, her lips pressed together in a tight line. A one-night fuck purely out of anger seemed petty. And it also felt...wrong. It felt wrong to do that to Walter. They weren't any kind of real couple, that she knew for certain, but a part of her argued that, if she went through with this, she would only feel like shit afterwards.

So, turning on her heel, she merely walked past Walter towards her own bedroom. "Don't get any ideas," she called back to him, "I'm just tired after my morning training."

Walter watched her leave, a hint of relief beginning to stir inside him.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Please enjoy the chapter everyone, and thank you "fujiwarakurosaki" for the continued support!_

...

CHAPTER 9

 **ARRANGEMENTS**

Walter growled in frustration as he stared up at the ceiling. He lay on the lid of his closed wooden coffin, grunting as he shifted to get comfortable for the millionth time. Although he had constructed his own coffin, Integra had provided him with only the very basics. Strong, dark wood, nails and a hammer, and - of course - soil from his brithplace.

He let out a frustrated sigh, blowing a strand of hair from his face, only to have it rest on the other side. He growled, tapping a finger on his knee impatiently, a painful burning beginning to grow in his throat. _Where the hell is that blood pack?_

Since his life had been saved, Seras had delivered medical blood packs to him to keep him strong. She delivered them each second day, and since he hadn't gotten blood the day before, he knew he would now.

He glanced up as the heavy door opened, Seras cautiously entering the dimly lit dungeon. Her steps echoed in the silence, "Walter?" she called into the darkness. "I..I have your blood pack."

He smirked, swinging his legs around to sit on his coffin instead of lying on it. He took the translucent packet from her, frowning at the minimal amount of the crimson liquid inside. "This is still all I get, huh?"

Seras raised her chin, her voice holding all the authority she could manage. "You know the rules. You get the minimal amount you need to survive. No more than that."

Walter let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine." Opening the medical bag, he glanced at her shadow-arm. "So," he hissed, "Does the mercenary have any smart-ass comments for me today?"

The shadow moved, morphing into the frowning face of the dead Frenchman. " _Va te baiser, mon fils de pute_."

Walter narrowed his eyes. As a boy, he had been required to learn a few other languages, French being one of them. "Now now, there's no need for that."

Seras looked between the two in confusion. "Um...what did he say?"

Pip smiled at her, " _Nothing to worry yourself with, mignonette_."

Walter raised an eyebrow at the female vampire. "I can't eat with people watching. So is there anything else I can do for you?"

She blinked at his rude tone, then pursed her lips. "Sir Integra said she wants to see you."

"What about?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, she didn't tell me. You'll have to see for yourself."

OOO

Integra glared at the tall, well-dressed vampire standing in front of her, his posture straight and expression completely indifferent. His gaze was dull and tired, as if he was bored by having to even be in her presence.

"So," he asked. "What have I done wrong now?"

"Watch your tongue," she snarled. Placing down her pencil, she took a breath to calm herself. "For your information, vampire, I am impressed by your behaviour in these past two years. You have caused minimal problems. For that, I believe you deserve something in return."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Do tell, Sir."

"As you're aware," she continued. "I have previously only allowed you out of your dungeon when I need your battle skills, or when I call for you. I have been considering changing that, to allow you free roam of the manor."

A smile ghosted across his lips. "Thank you, Sir."

She gritted her teeth, "But if I hear of even one small problem, you go right back to being in that dungeon 24/7. Is that understood?"

He gracefully dropped to his knees, bowing his head. "Yes, Sir Integra."

She cleared her throat, "Now, although I am enabling you to have free roam, there are still rules you must follow. So listen carefully." She gave a small pause, before continuing. "You will have no say in any decisions I make regarding anything in this organisation or this manor, you are not to interfere with anyone's training, and you are forbidden from getting into any fights unless for self-preservation. Am I clear?"

He met her eyes, "Yes Sir. Your terms are perfectly clear."

"Then I expect you to follow them to the letter."

He stood, then raised an eyebrow at her expectantly, "Dare I ask about my blood packs? Because let me tell you, it's hardly satisfying to just get the smallest amount every second day."

Integra narrowed her eyes at him. "You are a _prisoner_ in this manor for your acts of treason. Or did you forget that?"

"Oh, of course not. I do hope you forgive me for asking such a thing."

The Hellsing commander only frowned, hearing the sarcasm oozing from his tone. "You _dare_ mock me?" she snarled. "I choose to reward you, and this is how you speak to me?"

He didn't answer, merely watching the anger on her face. Usually she managed to keep her emotions under control. It was rare to see her so visibly enraged. He wasn't stupid enough to continue baiting her in her angered state. It would be best to just peacefully obey.

Integra watched as he bowed at the waist, his expression stern and professional. "I do apologize, Sir."

She straightened her posture slightly, raising her chin to meet his eyes. "Good. Off with you then, I have work to do."

He nodded, quickly leaving the office. No sooner had the doors clicked shut behind him, then he heard a voice. "Well at least this is more freedom than you had before."

He turned, smirking at the succubus standing nearby. "Eavesdropping, were you Miss Rachel?"

She shrugged, "You call it eavesdropping, I call it learning more about people."

Walter chuckled, shaking his head. "And here I thought I'd already caught you up on what happened since you were last here all those years ago."

Emmaline matched his smirk, "You know, earlier this morning I was talking to Seras, and she showed me a picture of what you used to look like." She tilted her head slightly, still smirking. "You'd actually aged quite well. You looked very...distinguished."

He sighed, idly fiddling with his deadly wires like they were nothing more than rubber bands. "Well personally, I prefer this body." _When it's not falling apart in the middle of a battlefield, that is_.

"Well yes," continued the succubus. "Your current body does certainly have its perks."

"And yet you seemed quite ready to spend the night with some random mercenary."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Seriously? You're still angry about that?"

"I'm not angry," he retorted, "I just think that behaviour is more befitting of a..."

"A slut?" she hissed. "Is that what you were going to say, Walter?" She didn't give him a chance to respond, continuing, "I know you aren't stupid. You knew I was fucking more guys than just you when we met. You never complained _back then_ , but even when I hint at it now, you get all jealous. So...what's changed?"

He growled, refusing to look at her. How was he supposed to answer her? He had no bloody idea himself! How come he couldn't even figure out the reasons behind his own actions? All he knew was that, at the time, he had been overcome with jealousy at the thought of someone else having Emmaline in their bed. It was ridiculous.

"Your jealousy is really very childish."

"Don't you think I know that?" he sneered.

"So you _do_ have some common sense. Good to know."

He sighed, running a hand over his mouth. "Look Emmaline, I don't know what the hell has gotten into me, so if you're expecting answers I don't have them."

The succubus nodded, moving even closer to him. "Well, our...relationship _was_ a good one. Mutually beneficial, so to speak."

He watched her curiously, "Just what are you getting at?"

Emmaline grinned, "I propose we...continue how things were." She sauntered closer, sliding her hands across his shoulders, "Nothing but rough, hot sex, without any attachments." She leans closer, whispering against his lips, "We both love fucking each other, we can agree on that. So how about it, Angel of Death?"

Mischief gleamed in Walter's eyes, "Best be careful what you wish for, sweet tart."

She fluttered her eyelashes, "I take that a yes?"

He clasped his hands around her arms, pulling her closer so their bodies were pressed together. "Hell yes."


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I'm back! Here, have some smut :)_

 _Oh, and thank you "fujiwarakurosaki" for the continued support, and "WolfYuu19" for...just being her amazing self! Mwah!_

…..

CHAPTER 10

 **AT HIS MERCY**

Emmaline smiled as she looked into the small wall mirror, seeing Walter's reflection as he sneaked up behind her, placing kisses on her shoulder. Weeks had passed by, with the two of them continuing their relationship as they had done many years ago. The vampire had managed to behave himself when he had been allowed free roam of the manor, perfectly obeying Integra's rules.

A cynical part of her thought that he could possibly be doing it just to stay above ground, but she had quickly brushed those ideas aside.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt his strong hands on her hips. "Walter?" she said in a hushed voice.

"Yes darling?" he murmured against her skin.

Slowly and teasingly, she moved away from his grasp, and patted his cheek affectionately. A mischievous glint entered her eyes. "Chase me."

He raised an eyebrow, "Pardon?"

She pouted teasingly, batting her eyelashes. "What's wrong?" she taunted playfully, "Can't the dreaded Angel of Death chase down a succubus?"

Slowly, the vampire broke into a grin, a dark shadow falling over his face for a moment. "Ah, I see...ready to run, little succubus?"

She took this as her cue, and started running through the twisting corridors of the manor, Walter soon following behind.

OOO

Soon, Emmaline came across an open door. Rounding the corner, she ran inside the sitting room. The Hellsing Manor had hardly changed in years, but especially this room. The walls were covered in red wallpaper, the floors made of dark wood. A lit fireplace was against the back wall, the flames dancing and crackling. In front of the fireplace was a black leather couch, one of the few changes Integra had made to the room.

Suddenly her arms were forced behind her back, her wrists held in place by one strong hand around them. The other hand wrapped loosely around her neck. "Found you," purred a voice near her ear.

Her breathing deepened as she felt him squeeze her throat ever so faintly, a featherlight touch that sent goosebumps over her skin. Then she heard his voice again, quiet and with a low, almost feral growl to his tone that made a shiver of excitement run down her spine. "I know how much you like it rough, you cheeky little thing...and I'm more than happy to oblige."

His hand quickly moves from her throat, instead firmly cupping between her legs. His finger stroked her clit, his touch so light it was almost painful. "Fucking hell," she panted. "Damn...damn it Walter..."

He chuckled darkly, "I didn't say I would make this easy for you." He bit down on the skin between her neck and shoulder, snarling, "I want to hear you beg. Beg for it, my needy little strumpet."

She gasped as his finger quickened its pace against her clit, but still not nearly pressing as hard as she needed. It was pure torture. "Walter..." she gasped.

She yelped when two of his fingers suddenly gave her clit a hard pinch, sending sparks of pain through her body. "I know you can do better than that."

She whimpered, licking her lips and panting for breath as his finger continued its light touches. Her hips bucked involuntarily, and she heard him chuckle. Closing her eyes, heart pounding in anticipation and pure need, she breathed, "Please fuck me Walter, please! Please, Angel of Death, please fuck me right fucking now!"

The pleasure came to an abrupt halt as his hand moved away. The vampire dragged her over to the couch, bending her over so her face and hands were against the leather. He released his grip on her arms, only to tangle a hand in her hair. She moaned in pleasure upon feeling him tear off her panties with his free hand, pushing her short dress up over her hips. She heard the familiar sound of Walter's belt hitting the floor.

Her body already sensitive from the earlier teasing, she cried out when he slammed inside her relentlessly from behind. He yanked on her hair hard, forcing her head back so he could nibble on her earlobe.

One of his hands bent her arm and pinned it behind her back, while the other pressed between her shoulder blades. She was completely helpless to The Angel of Death...and she loved it.

The vampire leaned over, his eyes dark with lust. "Do you like this, little succubus? Do you like it when I fuck you like this?" he growled, puncturing the last word of each question with a thrust of his hips.

"Yes!" she practically sobbed, overcome by pleasure, "Yes I do."

He removed his hand from between her shoulder blades, placing it beside her head to balance himself. Seeing the shoulders tensing up, he snarled, "Don't you fucking dare...don't you fucking cum until I say so, understand?"

She slammed her eyes closed, pressing her lips into a tight line. "Y-Yes."

He groaned, briefly using his other hand to loosen his tie as his breathing grew faster. Suddenly an idea came to him, and he abruptly slowed his pace with a wicked grin.

Emmaline whimpered, her body shivering with need. Before she could beg him to keep going, she heard his sharp command. "Open your mouth." She obeyed, gasping when something...soft and velvety was shoved into her mouth and swiftly secured in a knot at the back of her head. It was his tie, she quickly realized. His tie as a makeshift gag.

She could practically hear the smirk in Walter's voice. "There," he growled, "Now we won't have to worry about anyone hearing you."

No sooner had he finished speaking then he started ruthlessly pounding into her once again, clenching his teeth as he growled and groaned in pleasure. Beneath him, Emmaline whimpered and panted, her muscles tightening and her fingers and toes beginning to curl.

Walter drew deep breaths, looking down at her with eyes filled with lust. "Now," he snarled, "Cum for me sweet tart, right fucking _now_!"

She obeyed with a muffled scream. Her own heavy breathing filled her ears, a euphoric feeling running through her veins and a gentle buzzing in her head. She only barely registered when Walter reached his release almost immediately afterwards, too consumed by her own pleasure.

They stayed there for a few moments, both shakily catching their breath. Emmaline heard a smooth voice, his warm breath against her neck, "Have you learned your lesson about playing with fire?"

She smirked, shaking her head. "No," she panted, "No I haven't. And I never will, you know that."


End file.
